Little Kitten
by KiwiPapillon
Summary: Nidalee wanted to strangle anyone near her, she was in an unexplainable rage. It was probably her time of the month. And it was the first time she was in a league game in her condition. But what will happen if a certain large cat can make this raging feline purr? A debut Nidalee/ Rengar shot made by Kiwi,
1. Time of the Month

**This is the first One Shot I have done, so if you can leave some comments, that will be helpful. Thank you and enjoy... This story has been itching in my head for a while now, and I had to put in words.**

Chapter 1: Time of the Month

Nidalee roared in frustration as she ran through the jungle in her cat form. She just could not focus on training today she was so mad. The next League game was the next day, and she was in it, but she did not want to be summoned at all. Swiftly, she arrived to the Insititute of War, and she growled as she jumped over the guards and joined the other champions. She changed back into human form as she walked up the steps, joining Miss Fortune, one of her allies in the game coming up.

"Hey, Nidalee, you okay?" Miss Fortune adjusted her hat and looked at the disgruntled champion. Nidalee looked both ways and grabbed Miss Fortune by the forearm and pulled her to the side, watching Twisted Fate walk by.

"I am not in the mood at all, I want to strangle someone and dance on their grave right now. My belly is hurting and it feels like I want to go crazy on everyone." Nidalee gave Miss Fortune a deathly glare then changed her facial expression as another ring of pain went through her abdominals. Miss Fortune nodded in understanding and shook her head. "You are on your period, honey, it happens every month."

"Duh, you don't think I know that already? I have had it for years, but must it start now, out of all events?" Nidalee pouted. Miss Fortune grabbed Nidalee's forearm and walked up with her to the steps. "You never started your period on a league game? Wow. That is interesting. That means it will be very fun to kill minions and our opponents."

Nidalee smiled evilly. "I wonder who will be our opponents today." She wanted to change the subject since Twisted Fate joined the girls. He regarded them with the tip of his hat and looked over to the Summoning chambers, where they get summoned.

"Our team consists of you," he pointed to Nidalee. "Miss Fortune, me, Sona, and Renekton. From what I know our opponents are they are Rengar, Yorick, Graves, Leona, and Master Yi. I say we get rid of Yorick first."

Miss Fortune looked on at him. "Rengar is our big threat though, if he is the jungle opponent, Nidalee will have a rough time with him. I say we cut him short, and get when he is down."

Twisted Fate shook his head in disagreement then closed his eyes, flipping a card in his hand. "We just need to focus on our lanes, we can bring down the oversized kitty when we see him."


	2. Purrfect Pleasure

**Hello guys, okay bye now.. -laughs-**

Chapter 2: Purrfect pleasure

Nidalee fidgeted with her spear as she waited for the lizard to appear, her being assigned the jungle champ. She was mostly support, but this summoner wanted her as a jungle, which was kind of weird. She shrugged and then thought of her talk with Miss Fortune and Twisted Fate. She then thought of what Twisted Fate said about Rengar and shuddered, but she was not scared. She lived in the same jungle as he, however they were in different sides of it. She left him alone and he left her alone, but now, they have to fight it out in the League, and she was not happy about it. She saw the lizard appear in his camp and hissing at her, she smiled and made short work of the monster. Nidalee then walked out of the camp then saw a bush rustle, which made the hairs on her arm stand up in fright. She readied her spear and backed up a bit. She was waiting for the moment for Rengar to strike, but instead it was just a Poro. It looked at her with utter cuteness and panted, its large tongue sticking out. She smiled at the adorable fluff ball and knelt down by it, the Poro coming up to her, sniffing for food. Usually, in the Howling Abyss, they can feed the Poros, but in the Summoner's rift, they can't so she just pet the Poro and let it run by, watching it disappear in the bush. Suddenly a loud roar was heard and she fell back in surprise. Rengar charged at her with great might and threw a bola at her. She dodged and readied her spear, the large cat snarling at her. Her menstrual hormones ran wild as she built up womanly rage, and she jabbed with her spear. Rengar swiped the spear with a mighty claw and he roared again as the spear flew the other way. Nidalee looked at the spear, then at Rengar and ran towards her weapon. Rengar tried to grab her, but as nimble as Nidalee was, she side flipped out of his claw's way and ran to her spear. Rengar roared, "Hold still!" as he chased after her. Nidalee broke into a bead of sweat, the adrenaline rushing as she grabbed her spear and jabbed again. Rengar's arm met with the spear and he mewed in pain, then roared again, this time in anger. Nidalee knew she would be done for so she ran the opposite way and frantically tried to find a place to hide.

I am going to die, I'm going to die, she thought with panic as she sat in a bush, her spear held close to her chest. She then crawled as quietly as possible to move out of the way as Rengar ran the other way, past her, and out of sight. She breathed out in relief, but then sucked it back in as Rengar went past the bush again, and looked for her in the other direction. He was so close to her, the gigantic cat stood so tall to her, and his scent overpowering her nostrils, she broke into a sweat again as she continued to hide, the horror of being a sitting duck, watching its predator tease, looking at the fact that she will die if he finds her. Her hormones in a flurry, and her eyes watered in tears as she curled up in a tight ball, watching Rengar sniff the air. She gasped a bit; she knew she was done for. How was it possible that he is able to use his ultimate hunting technique? She can get revealed with it! She tried not to hyperventilate as she tried to run, but soon enough, a claw wrapped around her ankle, gripping tight. She screamed as Rengar pulled her out of the bush and towered over her, his yellow eye focused on his prey. She tried to attack with her spear but again, he swatted it away and held her arms down by her head. She shed a tear as she waited for him to rip out her throat.

"Just kill me already!" She yelled as she panicked again. Rengar remained silent, enduring the weak struggle by his prey. He sniffed her again and smelled that scent again, the scent of blood, but it's a different type of blood, a type of blood that made his inner killer set aside. He purred suddenly and then breathed in that scent again, on her neck. Nidalee watched in confusion as he continued to sniff her neck like a little curious kitten. She tried to struggle, but he growled a bit and held her tighter, sniffing more. It really uneased her and she wrenched a leg free.

"You move, I will bite you." Rengar growled against her neck, sending chills down her spine. It not only unnerved her, but it also gave her a ring of pleasure. Just feeling the vibration of his deep growling voice on her neck turned on a bit of a hormonal switch in her head. She then felt a soft fluffy arm trail down her arm, down to her waist, his head still on her neck, purring and felt his hand cup her waist and bring her hips forward to his own waist. Was he going to claim her? She tried to struggle again but he growled and nipped her shoulder. She yelped in pain at the sharp teeth piercing a tiny bit of her skin.

"That was a warning," He growled, this time looking at her. He looked around and took her to the bush she was hiding in and continued his smelling and feeling. Nidalee tried to struggle, but then gave up and surrendered as he placed his other arm behind her waist, holding her up. She grabbed on to his fur and shook in confusion and terror as he then trailed his face down to her chest, and with a careful chomp of his teeth, he bit off her chestpiece, revealing her breasts. She gasped again as he sniffed her chest, his purring growing louder. This was all wrong. She was letting one of the fiercest beasts smell her and touch her, now her breasts were revealed to this beast. She tried to push away, but he was stronger, and he took a breast to his mouth, licking at the center. She gasped, feeling his tongue explore the nipple of her breast, and tried to hide a moan that wanted to escape from her lips.

Rengar's ears pricked up and he looked up at her, his mouth still torturing her breast, watching her writhe in the pleasure of it. Nidalee knew this was wrong, but the pleasure was so tantalizing, that she stayed still, trying not to show she liked it. Rengar purred again and then took her other breast with his hand and started to toy with the nipple, not letting go of the first, making Nidalee squirm in his arms, she finally let out a moan and arched her back for more, Rengar knew he got her and he finally eased off her bottoms with a swift move of his hand. The scent grew so much stronger as he did that, and he was spellbound by it, she was ready to him, and it made him lose all sense of reason, his need grew stronger. Rengar growled and took her breast out of his mouth and then started to look at her as he took off his iron claws and then explored her legs. Nidalee looked at him, watching his eyes, and feeling his paw take her body, making her body move with the sensation and pleasure he is giving her. He then finally nipped her shoulder as he cupped her hips, and started to grind against her, not yet entering her. She knew he would hurt her with his girth, and not only that he is a cat, so something more than his girth will hurt her. But the grinding against her slick center was just as good enough, the sensation ringing from there to her entire body was enough to utter a moan from her lips. Suddenly a ring of pain flowed through her and she winced as he finally entered her, she was surprised her tiny body could even let him enter such a massive beast. Rengar purred even louder as he thrust in her, the pleasure now coursing through him, he let go of her neck and he growled in pleasure. She winced, but the pain soon melted away to delicious pleasure, the friction now giving her quakes of stimulation, her vision swimming, her lips letting out moan after moan as Rengar continued to thrust inside her. He growled as he kept going, a steady pace but thrust hard, gentle, yet so possessive, his animalistic growling driving her to the brink of madness. She wanted to grab his fur and scream out in ecstacy, her body clenching at the sheer pleasure of his thrusts. He growled more, then knelt down to lick her breasts, and her body was very ready for an orgasm. She moaned out his name and clawed his back, the orgasmic feeling anticipating, her head tossed back, and Rengar's thrusts became harder and faster.

"What the fuck?!" Twisted fate yelled out as he entered the bush, seeing the oversized cat thrusting in Nidalee repeatedly. Her feeling towards orgasm was immediately disspated as she met her gaze to Twisted Fate. Nidalee gasped and tried to pull away, but Rengar held her close still, his need throbbing in her despite Twisted Fate catching them.

"Nidalee, The meaning of jungle is to attack monsters, not fuck them!" He yelled out. Rengar turned and growled as he immediately covered Nidalee and placed her behind him. Nidalee was still in euphoric bliss, but then realized Twisted Fate interrupted them, which got her very mad.

"Really, Twisted?" Nidalee grabbed her chestpiece and placed it on her as she grabbed her spear and ran the other way as Twisted Fate engaged in battle with Rengar. Nidalee watched then turned the other way, running from the battle, her body still shaking from her cavorting. "An ally has been slain." The omniscient voice echoed in her ear. She gasped then turned and Rengar was a few feet away from her, his eyes focused on her

"If you want to finish what we started, little kitten, you know where I reside." He growled slightly before he disappeared in the bush.


	3. The Thrill of the Hunt

Chapter 3: The Thrill of the Hunt

_"If you want to finish what we started, little kitten, you know where I reside."_

She continued to play his growling voice in her head. She wanted to feel him inside her again, but she knew very well it was wrong. But it felt so right. The feeling of sex is so confusing sometimes, especially when the partner is a large cat that specializes hunting. She should go back to see him, their rendezvous will be much better now they are not trying to kill each other.

Nidalee has returned to the Institute, with her allies, Twisted Fate's face still with annoyance. Miss Fortune looked in confusion with the tension Nidalee and Twisted Fate had then just shrugged her shoulders and walked on. Twisted Fate then stopped Nidalee and placed a hand on her bitten shoulder.

"Look, I am not going to tell anyone what I saw in the jungle. That may have been very disturbing, I don't want to know what you and Rengar have for each other, but I will, for your reputation's sake, not do that to you." Nidalee smiled and raised a hand to place it on her shoulder, but then saw Rengar walking out as well, talking with Yorick, then met his gaze at her. She blushed and looked away, then walked out of the institute, trying to ignore his growling for her attention.

Hours after the battle

Nidalee placed her spear in the cave and slowly looked around for Rengar, the dark cave enveloping her. She ventured deeper in the cave and then saw a faint light deeper in it. She ran up to it, and saw Rengar, sitting down, his never-ending amount of trophies from numerous hunts, illuminated by candles. Nidalee crossed her arms on her chest, and remained there, as Rengar turned to see her, his face very calm and cool, so different from when they battle. Suddenly, a cold wind entered the cave, and she gasped as the cold air hit her body, and her scent traveled to Rengar, his face now turned into an animal of lust and desire.

"Come in, Nidalee," he growled. Nidalee's cheeks flushed with heat despite the cold and she walked up to him, her legs shaking with both fear and desire. She was so thrown off that she would desire this large cat, but she can't help but to enjoy their sex, their sex was beyond anything she has felt. Rengar motioned her to a bed of furs and skins, and watched her every move as she laid down, then looked up at him. Rengar started to purr as he laid down next to her and breathed in her scent. Her flow of menstruation died down a bit, but Rengar could smell it very well now, and it got him to that drunk feeling again. He nuzzled up to her neck and purred loudly, inhaling Nidalee.

"Rengar," she said, but he eased her back down on his bed, his claws trailing down her neck to her navel, down to her legs. Nidalee sighed in relaxation as she felt her cat purr all the way down to her navel. Rengar could smell the scent even stronger now, which drove him mad, causing him to slide her bottoms off, revealing her delicate soft center, her scent very strong in his nostrils. He growled a bit then started to lick her center, despite the bit of blood flowing. Nidalee gasped out as she felt his rough tongue torture her slowly, the pleasure now taking over. Rengar placed his paws on her hips and pulled her closer to his mouth and continued to lick, looking up at her with lustful eyes. She looked down at him and moaned out, stroking his ears as she arched her back for more. He back off of her and wiped his mouth and then eased his way back up, his paws still on her hips.

"You want me as a tiger?" Nidalee asked him as he readied his aching and hard need for her. He looked up at her and shook his head. "No, you are fine the way you are." He said as he grinded against her again. She closed her eyes, stifling a moan with her hand as she felt his aching need on the inside of her leg. Rengar then made no hesitation to enter again, his purring grew louder as he eased himself in her, he closed his eyes and threw his head back as her walls tightened around him. She moaned out and grabbed his furry arms as he started to thrust in her. Her continuous moaning drove him wild as he thrust harder, his head lowered to her chest and bite off her chest piece. She looked down at him as he took a nipple to his mouth and continued to thrust, her walls tightening in rhythm to his thrusts. She moaned out and wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back, taking him deeper. He growled at the depth and thrusted harder, continuing toying with her nipple with his sandpaper tongue. She held his shoulders and he lifted her, still thrusting, his eyes closed tight in the pleasure. Nidalee kept moaning his name and she was almost to the edge of climax, her legs wrapped tighter, urging him to go faster. He did so, and continued to lick, his growling now more feral as he almost reached climax. He thrust much faster and harder, and roared as Nidalee reached climax. She screamed his name out as she felt his release spill inside her, Rengar's body shaking inside her, and his claws digging in her hips. She finally relaxed as he placed her down on the furs and eased out of her. In a state of bliss, she stroked his ears and cuddled near him. Rengar looked at her with lustful eyes, his need grew hard again.

"I am not finished with you, little kitten." Rengar pulled her on top of him and had her straddled on his waist. Nidalee gasped as he placed his claws on her waist and eased her down on him, her walls closing in on him as she moaned out when he was hilt deep in her. Rengar continued to look at her as she started to ride softly, hissing at the sheer pleasure of the friction they are creating. Rengar's purr grew louder as he placed his paws on her breasts, toying with her nipples. She moaned and rode a bit harder, grabbing his chest and throwing her head back. Rengar eyed her as he felt her tighten around him, his claws gently digging into her flesh, and bucked his hips, taking himself deeper. The friction, Nidalee could not take it, her walls were tightening so much from it, and her body was no longer in her control. Her mouth kept letting moans escape repeatedly, Rengar's growls echoed in her ears, and his need inside her throbbing, driving her insane with pleasure. Rengar then growled as if he was going to climax and grabbed her hips again, driving himself deeper. Nidalee could not take it anymore, her insides quivered and she screamed out his name over and over, her climax more intense than the last. Rengar growled and he climaxed along with her, his claws dug into her hips, and as he released he lifted his head and bit her shoulder, pumping himself inside her, feeling her collapse in his arms. They finally shook on the furs and laid down, Rengar purring loudly in her ear in bliss. Nidalee cuddled closer to him and rested by his chest, feeling his claws knead on her legs. His purr eased her to sleep, and she smiled. This has to be the weirdest time of the month she has had so far.

The end

**What do you think? Review, if you want, It's my first time doing a one shot, so leave review on what you think for my first time.**


End file.
